


La metamorfosis

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Spiritual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El cambio había ocurrido mucho antes, pero este fue paulatino, casi intangible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La metamorfosis

El cambio había ocurrido mucho antes, pero este fue paulatino, casi intangible.

Para destruir algo nada mejor que hacerlo desde adentro. Mantenerse cerca de los amigos y mucho más de los enemigos. Tôsen no compartía los ideales de Aizen, mas comprendía que el concepto de justicia difería de persona a persona y cobraba diferentes matices. No era un concepto abstracto.

Y así como Tôsen no se horrorizaba de su amigo cuando podía "ver", este tampoco al descubrir que la metamorfosis se estaba dando.

Durante la batalla -cuando pudo ver sin ver- notó que su amigo tenía razones para no temerle.

Tôsen no era un santo, nunca había creído en utopías imposibles. Era la clase de persona que vivía aferrada a la realidad y como tal, a veces era confundida por una persona pesimista, sin comprender que de esa manera tenía mucha más probabilidades de no caer. Kaname no cayó.

Muchos creían tener razones para temerle a Komamura por su forma, pero Tôsen comprendía que justamente eso los hermanaba a ellos. Lo único que podía hacer Komamura para devolverle esa confianza ciega era acompañarlo, entristecerse con él, alegrarse con él, ayudarle a encontrar el camino, perdonarlo y apoyarlo incluso en la traición. Pero por sobre todo, para que pudiera amar de nuevo al mundo como en un pasado lo había hecho. Y si no lo lograba, no importaba, valía la pena el intento, porque de eso se trataba. Se acepta al otro con sus imperfecciones, con sus miserias, con sus fantasmas, o no se acepta.

Cuando la metamorfosis fue completa, después de que Aizen lo erradicara, y como le sucediera a la familia de Gregor Samsa, Komamura se hizo fuerte, dándose cuenta de que en verdad la metamorfosis había ocurrido para con él.

Se cambia de forma, pero se mantiene la identidad.

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Bleach me pertenece. Soy Tite Kubo escribiendo en español un fanfic de mi propia serie. Desde ya que Bleach no es de mi autoría. Los créditos a Kubo. La Metamorfosis es un cuento de Kafka que recomiendo leer.


End file.
